The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a Zoysiagrass plant. The plant is a progeny that was discovered by David Doguet of Poteet, Tex., of a zoysiagrass plant in a collection of plants from Kobe, Japan made by Jack Murray (deceased). From these progenies, as seeds, were grown a collection of plants from which David Doguet discovered the single plant that was later cloned into sod and called xe2x80x98Zeonxe2x80x99. Another zoysiagrass discovered by David Doguet, the variety xe2x80x98JaMurxe2x80x99, is the subject of the co-pending U.S. Patent Application, having Ser. No. 09/059,591.
For purposes of registration under the xe2x80x9cInternational Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plantsxe2x80x9d (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Patent Examination Procedures, the new variety of zoysia grass of the present invention is named xe2x80x98Zeonxe2x80x99.
The new zoysiagrass xe2x80x98Zeonxe2x80x99 possess high stolon frequency, good color, vertical posture, short stolon blade length, good perimeter stolon length, and short internode length. The blade length is about 6 cm long, having a width of about 4 mm. Mature plant height is from 6 to 12 cm.